


Sunday Fun (Masturbation challenge 13)

by beren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-13
Updated: 2006-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to make the morning special for Jess and he knows exactly how to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Fun (Masturbation challenge 13)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta. This is 13 out of 31 short fics, all involving masturbation in honour of the Merry Month of May. All fics were written with knowledge up to Hell House, no canon after that was used since that's as far as I've seen.

**Title:** Sunday Fun (Masturbation challenge 13)  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Jess  
 **Summary:** Sam wants to make the morning special for Jess and he knows exactly how to do it.  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by WB and Eric Kripke et al. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Warnings:** toys  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta. This is 13 out of 31 short fics, all involving masturbation in honour of the Merry Month of May. All fics were written with knowledge up to Hell House, no canon after that was used since that's as far as I've seen.  
 **Word count:** 2,414  
 **Link:[to other mmom fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/164141.html)**

Sam grinned at Jess the moment she opened her eyes; he'd been waiting patiently for her to wake up for the last ten minutes. It was Sunday morning and on Sundays they always had a lie in, sometimes just lazing around and sometimes they had a bit more fun, but the only rule was that they didn't wake the other until they were ready. Sam had been having trouble sleeping lately, having dreams that he couldn't remember, but that woke him up in the middle of the night and so the no waking rule was one he stuck to strictly, but that didn't mean he wasn't ready for the moment Jess did show signs of consciousness.

Their games in bed were always interesting, but Sam had something different in mind for this morning and he'd been shopping the day before. On an impulse he'd bought a scratch card the previous day and won a couple of hundred dollars, most of which he'd put into his account for school and living costs, but some he'd spent on preparing for this morning.

"Should I be worried by the smile?" Jess asked, blinking at him sleepily, her lips twitching with amusement.

"Depends if you want to defend your honour or not," Sam replied and gave his eyebrows a suggestive wiggle.

"Good sir," Jess said in a very good impression of an outraged Southern belle, "what are you suggesting?"

She clutched the sheet to her neck for good measure and Sam could not help laughing.

"I am a cad and a varlet, ma'am," he returned in kind, wiping the smile off his face, "and you are at my mercy."

Jess actually squealed when he dived under the covers and he almost suffocated because he was laughing so hard in the oxygen reduced environment. It was summer and they were only sleeping under a light sheet, so the mid morning sunlight easily came through it and Sam's laughter was brought to a halt by the sight that met his eyes. It had been so hot the night before that they were both sleeping naked and the curves of Jess' body never ceased to take his breath away.

Reaching out he ran the fingers of one hand down her side, forgetting completely about the game they had been playing and just appreciating the small shudder from Jess and the tiny moan she made. He could worship her body forever and still not be tired of the delicate skin and soft edges. Shifting under the cover, he rolled over and lifted himself up, slipping between her legs so that he was poised over her and for a few moments he just looked.

Leaning down he placed a light kiss on Jess' right breast and was rewarded by the gentlest of sighs. She had been so good to him over the last couple of weeks, what with the sleeping problems and him being a moody ass because of them, so he had decided that this morning was all for her. He had every intention of driving her completely to distraction and he knew exactly how to start.

Moving back up the bed he pushed his head out from under the covers so that he was nose to nose with Jess before giving her a light kiss on the lips. Then he pushed his hand under his pillow and pulled out the small bottle of edible massage oil he'd been warming there since he woke up.

"Just lie back and enjoy," he said with a cheeky grin and pushed the sheet back off both of them so that it was no longer in the way.

Jess raised an eyebrow at him, but spread one arm across to his side of the bed in a dramatic gesture and put the other one on the pillow. With a grin Sam sat back on his haunches and took the bottle he was holding, opening it with a quick twist. Then he tipped s stream into Jess' belly button which made her squirm and giggle. Watching the trail of oil that escaped over her flat stomach and down her side because of the movement did nothing to calm the erection Sam had been sporting just thinking about what he was planning.

He tipped more of the oil onto his hands and then put the bottle aside, laying his palms on Jess' stomach, fingers splayed. Just for a second it felt as if his palms were on fire and he wondered if there wasn't something wrong with the oil. It passed in a moment though and the way Jess moved under his hands suggested that she was in no discomfort at all and with a smile he dipped his thumbs into the well of oil he had made and began to move.

If there was one thing that Sam had learned very quickly about Jess it was that she liked to be touched. A caress on just about any part of her body always brought out an appreciative moan and as Sam moved his hand over her body now she was almost purring. Over the flat of her torso and the centre of her chest he used strong even strokes and he danced his fingers lightly over her breasts and down her side, making her shudder and make quiet mewing sounds. It was so easy to make her come undone like this and Jess' eyes had fluttered closed almost straight away. Sam watched every move with wrapt attention as his own arousal sparked at Jess' reactions.

He took his time, spreading the oil all over her upper body and kissing and licking where his hands had been. She was so beautiful and when she was like this Sam could feel how keenly he loved her. When it was just them his love for her burned so brightly that it was all he could think about.

From previous experience he knew Jess could put up with just the touching for a long time, but he knew to move on when her tone changed slightly. She was still enjoying it, but he was very much aware of what she would enjoy more. Moving down the bed a little he switched his attention to the top of her legs and the moan this produced told him exactly how right he had been. When he had her like this Jess was almost always non-verbal, but she could say everything with the smallest of sounds.

Coaxing her legs as wide as he thought she could comfortably go, Sam ran his hands up her inner thighs and ghosted his fingers over the thatch of hair nestling at the top. Now the purr was back and Sam began delicately, just stroking over the top and teasing the creases where Jess' legs met the rest of her body. He almost laughed when the tone of the noises Jess was making became a little impatient as he continued to avoid anything more intimate. It was fun to tease, but he didn't want Jess to break out of the experience so he gave in quickly.

With a delicate touch he usually reserved for picking locks he spread her gently and brushed the heel of his thumb down over her clit. The delighted little gasp Jess made, made him smile in pleasure at his success and anticipation of what was to come. She was already wet and he dipped his thumb further down, bringing it back lubricated far better than the oil could ever manage. He swiped at her clit again and this time she raised her hips as he pulled away, clearly seeking further contact.

In response Sam did it again and this time he employed his other hand as well, slipping one long finger inside her as he teased.

"Oh, yes," Jess sounded breathless and for there to be actual words Sam knew he had to be getting it just right.

"More, ma'am?" he asked, falling back into the fake Southern gentleman accent.

Jess' lips twitched as he glanced up at her face, but her eyes did not open and she just hmmed in response, thrusting her hips a little so that he got the message. Shifting on the bed he lay down, propped up on his elbows and kissing and nibbling at her inner thigh he continued his ministrations, slipping two fingers inside this time. The way Jess' muscles clamped around him and then released again he was sure he was doing something right.

Moving his fingers in and out as his thumb gently teased her clit, Sam drew all sort of noises out of his lover and when he finally slid three fingers into her, Jess seemed to like it a lot if the way that she arched her back was anything to go by. Sam had large hands and long fingers and he knew how to use them, but he had other things in mind for this morning.

He pushed into her with his fingers and made Jess pant, and he was pretty sure he had her very close to the edge at one point, but he did not help her over. When he removed his fingers completely she made a very disappointed little sound and opened her eyes, but he just grinned at her and moved up the bed a bit. He reached under his pillow for a second time and what he pulled out made Jess first look surprised and then she smiled.

"You have been a busy boy," she said.

"I owed you since we broke your old one," Sam said and shuffled down the bed again.

In his hand was an eight inch long, thick vibrator with what the girl in the shop had declared was the works. This included rotational action, moving beads under the silicon shell and dual rabbit ear vibrators at front and back and a wired remote control for ease of use. Sam had made a new friend in the shop when he had explained that he wanted the best for his girlfriend; the shop assistant had been very impressed with his 'all for Jess' attitude.

The new model was a long way off from the old white thing that Jess had confessed to owning for several years and which had died an unhappy death during a chase around the house when they had both been drunk. Jess put her head back and closed her eyes again and Sam took it as permission to do whatever he liked.

She was so loose after his previous games that the vibrator slipped in with virtually no resistance and Jess shuddered in the most delightful way as he slid it home. Parting her carefully he positioned the rabbit ears and slipped his hand between her legs and over her ass to make sure everything was in perfect place and then he sat back slightly so he had the perfect view.

He turned both dials down to zero and then flipped the on switch before slowly moving the dial that controlled the rabbit ears. His eyes were firmly fixed on Jess' face for that moment and he felt his own body respond strongly as she bit her lip and moved her hips at the sensation. She was completely at his mercy and he was loving every second.

Revelling in his success he employed the rotational action next and the heartfelt groan from Jess seemed to indicate that she definitely liked it. With a smile he set about teasing her again, upping the speed of the toy and then lowering it again with joyful abandon. Jess literally began to writhe on the bed and Sam drank in the sight of her.

"Ready, Jess?" he asked as she wrapped her fingers in the under sheet as if it was the only thing keeping her in place.

"God yes," was the almost desperate response.

Without any further ado, Sam turned both dials on full, and, what with the new batteries, that was quite something. Jess reared off the bed with a rather shocked cry and she came down shuddering and gasping for breath. Her orgasm seemed to go on for ages and Sam thought it had to be the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Jess was completely out of control and it was all his doing. When she started wildly grasping at the air he figured it was time to turn it down and she collapsed on the bed panting as if he had sucked all the energy out of her and, as far as Sam could tell, Jess was not capable of coherent speech.

Sam gave her a few moments and then he turned the vibrator dial just a little bit. The indignant squeak and the wild grab for him made him laugh and Jess was glaring at him when he turned the toy off and moved to pull it out. Jess collapsed back with a sigh as Sam carefully removed it and put it aside and she looked thoroughly content.

"Liked that did you?" he asked, moving further up the bed and coming to rest beside her this time.

Jess opened her eyes and he was rewarded by a very satisfied smile.

"Yes thank you," she said and lifted her head so she could give him a light kiss, "you have the most wonderful ideas."

He ran his hand down her side and leaned in for more of a kiss, pulling Jess close as she rolled over slightly to meet him. It was one of those perfect moments when it didn't matter what he knew about the evil in the world; and it didn't matter the he hadn't heard back from anywhere for interviews yet; and it didn't even matter that he was still as hard as a rock and needed some help pretty soon. Nothing was important, nothing except the fact that he had Jess in his arms and he loved her.

For a moment as he held her, Sam felt heat again, scorching, burning heat and it almost made him shy away, but it was only for a second and then it was gone. Jess wiggled in his arms, pushing herself more firmly against him so that they were flush together and the strange sensation began to fade from his mind, replaced by the familiar. He'd left the weird behind and he refused to let the meaningless amblings of his mind spoil anything now. Who could tell what was to come, all he wanted was the moment.

**The End**


End file.
